Después
by Bella Haze
Summary: Después de todo no había que pensarlo tanto, se tenían el uno al otro y eso era razón suficiente para ser feliz. Inoue no sólo sanaba heridas, Inoue era un remanso para el alma. La quería, Ichigo la quería. Y estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuese aquello que sentía por ella, no tenía por qué dejarlo de lado. [IchiHime, inspirado en el epílogo]


Vengo con algo medio cursi, pero es que estoy llegando a niveles demasiado elevados de fanguerlismo ichihimista y bueno, la musa lo dispone así.

Sepan disculpar si caí en el ooc, a veces, con tanta emoción, es difícil notarlo. No estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado de este ichihime pero lo tengo escrito hace días y sé que si no lo subo, lo voy a terminar borrando y después me voy a arrepentir (siempre me pasan esas cosas).

Ya saben, muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar reviews, está científicamente probado que una review puede salvarle el día a un fanficker así que si quieren que sus autores favoritos sigan publicando las historias que les gustan, ¡tómense un minuto y comenten!, ¡no sean vagos!

 **Prompt:** 024\. Algo en la manera que ella se mueve ( **Fandom Insano** ).

 **Extensión:** 3.226 palabras.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, quien tuvo la bendita deferencia de hacer canon el ichihime.

* * *

 **Después**

 **.**

Inoue pronunció el cántico para invocar las Shun Shun Rikka y el escudo ovalado, emanando luz y calidez, se desplegó instantáneamente por encima del cuerpo de Ichigo. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo con una fuerza que hasta entonces les era desconocida; se encontraron, con una profundidad que apenas comenzaba a hacerse visible a los ojos de ambos.

La guerra había terminado. Las secuelas eran muchas; las pérdidas, vastas. Aunque por fin hubiera retornado al Seireitei la certeza de que el peligro se había extinto, les llevó mucho tiempo a los shinigamis recomponerse de los daños perpetrados. Demasiados funerales, enormes bajas y pocos oficiales en condiciones de cubrir puestos de alto rango. El Wandenreich había asolado la Sociedad de Almas y no se podía eludir aquello. Numerosos edificios habían sido destruidos, honorables shinigamis de élite ahora persistían sólo en las memorias. Había heridas que no sólo hacían mella en el cuerpo, sino que también hacían arder el alma. Cada guerrero tuvo su lucha, a la cual sobrevivían incansablemente día tras día con la inquebrantable fuerza del espíritu.

Ichigo meditaba en el desastre ocasionado por el ejército Quincy mientras Inoue sanaba las lesiones de su cuerpo. Aunque sintiera los huesos y los músculos desgarrarse, era incapaz de dejarse abatir. Su amiga tampoco estaba en el mejor de los estados, Ichigo vio los raspones que le cubrían la cara y los brazos, haciéndole compungir.

–No importa –susurró Inoue–, estoy bien, no son tan graves como las tuyas.

Ichigo rodó los ojos, abrumado por la sensación de que el estómago se le encogía. Al final, pensó, siempre terminaban protegiéndolo. Él confiaba en sus camaradas, tenía la seguridad de que ninguno sería capaz de morir estúpidamente. Eran fuertes, todos ellos, porque eran sus amigos. Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Rukia, Renji... Habían sobrevivido en las peores circunstancias, habían superado las dificultades más estremecedoras, y siempre lo habían hecho a codo con él, sin importar que existiera el temor o la probabilidad del fracaso.

Sin embargo, al cabo de todos los sucesos, hubo algo que se tornó imposible de ignorar para él. Ichigo apretó los puños con la vista ida. Se dio cuenta, allí recostado, que el sentimiento que tenía por Inoue era diferente al que tenía por Chad o por Rukia, reconoció que no sentía el mismo miedo de que ella se expusiera al peligro como cuando lo hacían Ishida o Renji. Lo frustraba no poder defenderla, ser incapaz de ayudarla. Notó que el afán con que procuraba proteger a aquellos era menor que la intensidad con que se empeñaba en proteger a Inoue. Y pese a todo, no le fastidiaba tener aquellos sentimientos que le generaban confusión.

–Kurosaki-kun... –Ichigo la miró fijo, provocándole un evidente temblor de brazos; era la actitud frecuente de Inoue que a él no le era del todo indiferente. –¿Te encuentras bien?

Inoue siempre estaba preocupada por los demás, incluso cuando era mejor que primero se preocupara por ella misma.

Ichigo sabía que la pregunta no se refería al malestar físico, porque si algo era cierto es que la preocupación de Inoue siempre iba más allá, llamaba a la puerta de cada corazón que tocaba.

Inoue no sólo sanaba heridas, Inoue era un remanso para el alma.

Ichigo sonrió amenamente, con la convicción de que en ese instante no era del todo necesario el escudo Soten Kishun para sentirse aliviado.

–Sí, Inoue.

Quiso decir algo más, sintió un extraño impulso de correrle el cabello de la cara. De no ser porque Renji y Rukia discutían al otro lado del acampado, vendados y enyesados, distrayendo a todos en el lugar, tal vez Ichigo sí se hubiera permitido ofrecerle esa atención.

De momento, bastaba con resguardarse bajo el calor de sus manos. En realidad, de alguna manera siempre era vulnerable a ser cuidado por Inoue.

.

No tenía la certeza de cuándo habían cambiado las cosas, quizás sólo una vaga idea de que ese fluir de los sentimientos se había dado con el correr del tiempo. Tampoco es que él le prestara atención a ese tipo de asuntos, pero aunque les restara importancia, Ichigo sabía que en el fondo siempre mantuvo una tímida atracción hacia ella. ¿Era incorrecto? Qué más daba. Él tenía la sensación de que si miraba a los ojos de Inoue a ella también le pasaba lo mismo.

¿Era curiosidad lo que veía? ¿O era algún interés? Ichigo no lo pensaba demasiado. Después de todo, Inoue no era una chica como las demás; ella podía decir o tener las más estrambóticas ocurrencias cuando uno bien podía estar embelesado con la imagen de su angelical rostro. No importaba en qué estuviera pensando cuando su semblante se tildaba por varios segundos, ella siempre sorprendería a todos con las ideas más inesperadas.

A Ichigo se le removía algo en el interior cada vez que ella sonreía. Algo que inevitablemente lo llevaba a rascarse el cuello como un predecible autómata cada vez que la dulzura de Inoue lo permeaba.

Le agradaba su presencia, le gustaba que su amiga se interesara en pasar tiempo con él. El problema era que cada vez que ella pasaba a saludar por su casa y él la invitaba amablemente a entrar, los nervios que antes eran insoslayables en el rostro de ella ahora lo invadían insoportablemente a él. Un día, Ichigo se percató de que lo ponía terrible la idea de tener que subir con ella a su cuarto, y a partir de entonces los encuentros con Inoue se volvieron para él cada vez más insostenibles, hasta el punto de no saber si debía avanzar y enviarle algunas indirectas o si definitivamente era momento de llamar a Ishida y a Chad para que fueran en su auxilio.

Si Inoue se negaba a entrar a su casa por el motivo que fuera, era un alivio, pero si ella aceptaba con una sonrisa irresistible en su rostro o si era arrastrada hacia las escaleras por la entusiasta de Karin, Ichigo se hacía la idea de que tendría que relajarse antes de quedarse a solas con ella.

Inoue entraba a su cuarto con presunta timidez, pero Ichigo daba lo mejor de sí mismo para que el encuentro no cayera en un fatalismo.

–No tienes que devolverme esos mangas, puedes quedártelos –sugería Inoue–. Ya no los uso, por eso te los di.

–¿Estás segura?

–Claro, hace tiempo que dejaron de gustarme. Ahora estoy siguiendo una serie de la Shonen, Sado-kun me pasó el dato cuando le conté que estaba decepcionada con el giro que el mangaka le había dado a la historia... Por cierto, Kurosaki-kun, ¿qué son esas ojeras?

–Sí, creo que también me habló de un nuevo manga... Uhm, llevo noches sin dormir. Karin trae a sus amigos y ponen la música muy fuerte, anoche tuve que asomarme al comedor y pedirles que bajaran la voz. Creo que ahora Karin me odia, dice que soy un aguafiestas. Incluso Yuzu no me ha llamado para desayunar esta mañana.

Era innegable que la presencia de Inoue lo ponía nervioso, no era la primera vez que aquello ocurría. Tan solo conversaban acerca de asuntos rutinarios y triviales, y sin embargo, la cercanía que proyectaba con Inoue había empezado a despertar nuevos sentimientos dentro de él. A decir verdad, unas cuantas veces Ichigo se había sentido afectado por la proximidad de sus cuerpos en cuanto se encontraban juntos y de un momento a otro la inocente sensualidad de su amiga se volvía patente a los sentidos de él, siempre tan embotado en los problemas y las reyertas de turno.

Por alguna razón, a veces Inoue terminaba sentándose en su cama despreocupadamente mientras charlaban y aquel comportamiento alimentaba más la inquietud. No era un detalle menor que Ichigo pasara por alto. Que ella lo hiciera no le molestaba, de hecho, era extraño que la imagen de su amiga jugueteando inconscientemente con las pelusas del cubrecama le generara atracción cuando en su lugar debiera enfadarle. Inoue hablaba y sonreía, Ichigo la observaba atentamente mientras ella explicaba con énfasis alguna cosa y de repente terminaba ensimismada durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo a causa de la más misteriosa de las razones.

En momentos como esos a Ichigo se le hacía difícil que no se le escaparan algunas miradas, aquellas que iban a detenerse brevemente en la forma de sus labios rosados o en la curva sinuosa que iba desde su cintura hasta la cadera. Si Inoue decidía cruzarse de piernas la cosa se ponía peor; Ichigo reaccionaba automáticamente mirando hacia otro lado y fingiendo que el encanto natural de su amiga no le intimidaba, cuando en realidad lo atenazaba el miedo de que ella lo descubriera mirándola de esa forma. Era reprimir constantemente una ola de sensaciones que a todo momento lo dejaban sin aliento y procurar que, pese a todo, la relación con su amiga no se atrofiase.

Quizás hubiera sido fácil apartar esos pensamientos si el trato con Inoue comenzaba a tomar distancia. No obstante, cuando Ichigo reparaba en ello enseguida rechazaba la mera posibilidad. Porque él sabía que por encima de todo Inoue era más que un rostro bonito capaz de hacerlo enternecer irremediablemente, sabía que era más que una camarada irremplazable y que un poderoso frente de defensa en el campo de batalla. La quería, Ichigo la quería. Y estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuese aquello que sentía por ella, no tenía por qué dejarlo de lado.

Su relación con Inoue ya no era la misma. Su forma de verla había cambiado. Él no sabía en qué momento había sucedido, pero sí sabía que era imposible deshacer el camino que le había conducido a observarla desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

.

–¿Te enteraste?

–¿De qué?

–No te enteraste. Lo estuvo repitiendo día y noche en el chat.

–¿Estás bromeando? Fueron ustedes los que me eliminaron del grupo cuando les dije que no podría ir a la fiesta del viernes, dijeron que era "inaceptable" que tuviera que madrugar para trabajar.

–Cierto –Chad se detuvo de golpe y le palmeó el hombro a Ichigo antes de reanudar el camino por otra calle–. Bueno, entonces ya vas a enterarte. Nos vemos, Ichigo.

¿De qué tenía que enterarse? Probablemente se tratara de Keigo, él siempre tenía algún chisme del cual hablar durante días. O en una de esas quizás Chad estuviera hablando de Ishida y éste al fin tenía algo realmente emocionante para contarles. Si en cambio, el de la noticia era Mizuiro, no debía pensarlo mucho; algún viaje de destino sofisticado con una amante desconocida y allí se acababa la novedad.

Pero al dar accidentalmente con Inoue al cruzar la siguiente esquina, el enigma para Ichigo fue resuelto al instante. Ella le contó, con la misma perplejidad que mostró Chad, que Tatsuki y Keigo habían empezado a salir. Eso sí que era inesperado, y que Chad lo dejara a su suerte segundos antes de que Inoue apareciera también...

–Bueno, parece que se liaron en la fiesta del viernes –murmuró Inoue con timidez–. A decir verdad, nunca hubiera imaginado que Asano-kun consiguiera una cita con Tatsuki-chan. Pero, lo más sorprendente es que Tatsuki-chan se veía tan emocionada cuando me lo contó que apenas la reconocí, parecía tan entusiasmada.

–De verdad... eso es increíble –fue todo lo que Ichigo pudo razonar.

Caminaron juntos hasta el apartamento de Inoue, intercambiando opiniones acerca de la revelación.

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que todos terminaron el bachillerato y cada uno comenzaba a perfilar individualmente su vida. Las responsabilidades se les presentaban cada vez más demandantes y los anhelos y deseos personales también iban mutando. Había nuevas ambiciones, urgían otros deseos en el corazón. Ichigo buscaba inconscientemente los suyos en algunas ocasiones en que Inoue estaba a su lado.

Despidiéndose de ella en la puerta de su casa, se puso a meditar el hecho de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pensaba constantemente en ella. Y a Inoue le pasaba lo mismo, él lo presentía, pero quizás aquello le pareciera algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pensar que su sonrisa no lo derretía era nada menos que mentirse a sí mismo. Pensar en ella cuando se quedaba mirándolo con ojos anhelantes, expectantes, era rezongar de por qué diantres se quedaba quieto en vez de tomar la iniciativa y actuar. Todos alrededor lo notaban, cuando Inoue sonreía, todo en Ichigo se aclaraba. Pero él no avanzaba, quizás porque Inoue le importaba demasiado como para arriesgarse a fallar y hacer un estropicio.

No sabía si la responsable era ella o si el culpable era él, pero a veces hasta le daba tirria que pasaran los días y que entre ellos dos no cambiara nada. Cada vez que se fijaban la mirada, todo en él se movía. Si se rozaban sin querer, Ichigo sentía que su cuerpo estallaba. Algo en sus expresiones distraídas, algo en la forma en que ella se deslizaba... Todo lo que provenía de Inoue tenía la fuerza suficiente para sacudir a Ichigo por completo.

Se daba cuenta de que sus familiares y amigos intentaban intervenir para forzar situaciones entre los dos. Salidas en grupo a las que todos terminaban faltando se convertían en salidas a solas con Inoue. Reuniones programadas sin permiso en la casa de él terminaban siendo reuniones a solas con Inoue. Entradas para algún concierto, pases libres para algún partido o cualquier tipo de evento. Cenas familiares en las que, sin que él lo supiera, era invitada Inoue y la mesa era servida como si se tratara de recibir a alguna celebridad. Ichigo estaba hasta el tope, sentía que lo estaban invadiendo descaradamente. Pero en definitiva, al culminar cada jornada, no le quedaba más que razonar lo evidente; si él no se ponía en marcha alguien más lo haría por él.

Un 17 de junio, Ichigo le pidió a Inoue que lo acompañara a visitar la tumba de su madre. Probablemente, hasta ese día, no había tenido lugar entre ambos un grado mayor de intimidad. ¿Por qué había preferido ir con ella en vez de hacerlo con su familia o con sus otros amigos? Ichigo no tenía la respuesta exacta, tan sólo despertó esa mañana cogiendo el móvil y marcando el número de ella.

–Kurosaki-kun –murmuró Inoue cuando él hubo terminado de rezar frente a la tumba–, ¿te gustaría tomar el té en casa? Quiero decir, estoy sola y tengo la tarde libre, pensaba si quieres venir un rato, si tienes tiempo...

–Claro –Ichigo le sonrió sin dilación poniéndose de pie. –De todos modos iba a proponértelo –confesó con un poco de vergüenza.

–¡Uhm! Eso... parece que no me lo esperaba.

–¿Por qué? No sería la primera vez que tomemos el té juntos.

–Bueno, es que nunca te había invitado a mi casa, Kurosaki-kun.

Los nervios de Inoue eran evidentemente mayores, pero cesaron en cuanto salieron del cementerio e Ichigo cambió de tema para relajar la conversación. Pasaron por una tienda de dulces y compraron galletas, a riesgo de evitar que Inoue tuviera para convidar en casa alguno de sus extraños e inapetentes alimentos.

–¿Cuáles te gustan? –se apresuró a preguntarle Ichigo cuando estaban en la tienda, dejándola elegir las galletas.

–Uhm, las de avena y miel se ven buenas. Irían bien con un poco de salsa de soja, ¿verdad? Oh, cierto. Uhm, estoy bien con éstas. ¿Qué vas a llevar tú, Kurosaki-kun?

–Las mismas.

–Ya veo. ¿Podría darnos otro paquete de éstas por favor?

Ichigo la miró muy sorprendido, no planeaba comer tantas galletas.

–Inoue, ¿te vas a comer el paquete tú sola?

–¿Eh? Oh, es que tengo mucho hambre.

Día tras día iba acostumbrándose aún más a esa forma de ser tan inconcebible que tenía Inoue. La misma ternura con que tarareaba cánticos según la rima era inversamente proporcional al susto que le que provocaba su imaginación retorcidamente exagerada. Pero Ichigo se sentía bien, muy bien junto a ella, y eso era más importante que todo lo demás.

El tiempo transcurría y las salidas también, pero éstas difícilmente perdían el cariz de salidas de nakamas. Una vez, Ichigo sintió muchas ganas de darle un beso a Inoue, pero lo abrumó un terrible sentimiento de inseguridad y miedo de hacerle daño.

.

No, no estaba bien hacer esperar durante tanto tiempo a una chica tan linda.

Renji tenía razón. Tres años después de que todos esos sentimientos hubieran germinado, llegó el día en que el shinigami sustituto cayó en la cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba y que había estado tardándose mucho en poner las cosas en su lugar. Era cierto que se había demorado demasiado. De repente, Ichigo sólo pudo mirar a Inoue y dejarse arrollar por todo lo que sentía por ella.

Renji y Rukia se habían casado y allí estaban los nakamas reunidos como en los viejos tiempos. Inoue estaba muy bonita ese día, y muchos caballeros le habían llamado la atención durante la ceremonia de bodas. Ella reía junto a Ishida y Chad con la magia y belleza que despliega una flor en la mañana. Rechistando con el ceño fruncido, Ichigo esperó a que su amiga estuviera sola, caminó en su dirección con el corazón a batiente y tratando de recordar en qué momento se había convertido en una odisea el tener que ir tras ella, porque incluso el aventurarse al Hueco Mundo para rescatarla aquella vez se veía sencillo comparándolo con el presente momento.

Dio un par de pasos que le parecieron los más largos de su vida hasta que la alcanzó. Inoue se giró para verlo, su rostro dejaba ver las emociones que la boda de sus amigos había producido en ella.

–Inoue –Ichigo soltó sin más–, algún día... ¿algún día podrías hacerte un tiempo para mí?

Inoue lo miró con una expresión que era mitad confusión y mitad sorpresa. Pero luego, la sonrisa que le devolvió por respuesta lo alivió, porque por un momento Ichigo estuvo a punto de perder la compostura.

–Claro –fue la simple respuesta de su amiga, su mirada siempre tan transparente.

No tardaron en empezar a salir, era cuestión de tiempo que ello iniciara. Quizás fuera necesario que pasaran tantos años antes de que la verdadera historia tuviese comienzo, tal vez fuera perentorio que primero los sentimientos de los dos debieran madurar. Porque Ichigo entonces supo que no podía ser de otra manera; el amor que sentía por Inoue estaba listo para ser entregado, y ella era totalmente digna de un amor como el de los cuentos de hadas.

Había una Inoue sólo para él, una Inoue que era capaz de matar los miedos del pasado con una mera caricia que le depositara en la espalda. Una Orihime que podía brillar como la luz del sol con una sonrisa cuando sus días fueran grises y apaciguar su alma como se apacigua el río cada vez que le daba un abrazo.

Ichigo no sabía si había existido el momento justo en que todo aquello empezó. Tan sólo sabía que entre ellos siempre se había dado un acto de amor puro, una entrega sincera y desinteresada reflejada en la constante necesidad de proteger.

Después de todo no había que pensarlo tanto. Se tenían el uno al otro y eso era razón suficiente para ser feliz, ahora sólo les quedaba seguir avanzando y continuar venciendo obstáculos, pero sabiendo que la mano del otro estaría allí y que no los soltaría jamás.

 **Fin**


End file.
